Sougan
Sougan is a member of the Mushikari. Appearance Sougan wear a samurai like kimono while wearing a samurai straw hat. Personality Sougan is the most loyal of the insect hunters and is the most devoted to the task of murdering the Mushibugyo. He despises killing, but will kill anyone who gets in his way of sending the Mushibugyo to hell. History It is unknown how or what reason, Sougan join the Mushikari. Plot Sougan is one of the Insect Hunters that have landed on Hachijo Island to kill the Mushibugyo. Sougan and the Insect Hunters are travelling to the Mushibugyo's isolation spot until the Mushibgyo releases her poison mist. They take thier antidotes and split up. Gaikotsu, Kaina, Kurogenamaru, Mashiro, and Manako are responsible for keeping the Magistrate Patrol from interfering, while the leader, Shidou, and Sougan are sent to kill the Mushibugyo. When they reach the Isolation spot Jinbei blocks all thier attacks and protects the Mushibugyo. The leade r gets irritated and orders Sougan and Shidou to kill Jinbei. Shidou impales Jinbei with his Shishinken and Sougan severely injures him with his purgatory spear. The Mushibugyo reacts to this by activating her power, instantly overwhelming the insect hunters. In response Kaina nad Gaikotsu fire the Evil Insect Slaying Blade Mushikari which was designed to take the Mushibugyo's powers. With her powers gone the Mushibugyo is only a weak and helpless little girl. All the insect hunters surround the Mushibugyo and mock her. When Kuroganemaru discovers Jinbei is still alive, the leader decides to kill him because he is precious to the Mushibugyo. When the leader is about to kill him, his attacks are parried by Mugai, saving Jinbei's life. When the insect hunters see Mugai, they fill up with rage and start attacking him. While Mugai is keeping the Insect hunters at bay, Tenma retrieves the Mushibugyo along with Jinbei but Sougan, Gaikotsu, Kaina, and Kuroganemaru pursue them. While the Mushibugy o is escaping with the City Patrol, Kaina scatters them by splitting the Mountain in half. The Mushibugyo ends up on her own with Jinbei, when they reach a nearby forest Sougan blocks thier path,ready to send the Mushibugyo to hell. When Sougan is about to kill the Mushibugyo, Jinbei's insect hunter power''s ''activate and blocks Sougan's attack with his arm. Sougan talks to the monster Jinbei saying if he insists on getting in his way, Sougan will not hesitate to kill Jinbei. Jinbei does not respond but only punches Sougan with multiple strikes causing Sougan to cough up blood. Sougan decides to use his last resort, which is called hell flame. Unfortunately, Jinbei is unaffected by the attack and Jinbei cuts Sougan from the shoulder down with his katana, instantly killing Sougan. Abilities Sougan carries around a spear which its front tip will explode when Sougan wills it to, ( if explosion seettings are set to maximum Sougan's arms will be blown off). The spear can also shoot out large flames that can burn many acres of trees. Battles/Events Relationships Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mushikari Category:Deceased